Safe, at least for a little while
by Still-Holding-Hope
Summary: Katniss is haunted by the nightmares of the arena, and so is Peeta. Can they help each other? One shot.


**A/N Okay, so this is my first try at fanfiction..I hope you like it.**

My breathing is hurried and rushed as I command myself to carry on running, telling myself that I can't stop because if I do, they'll get me_. I can't let them get me._ My feet keep failing me, seeming to trip over everything the forest floor has to offer. I can hear them. They're getting closer. _No, _I silently scream._ No, no, no!_

I force myself to be faster, but fatigue is quickly taking over my body. I feel myself run into yet another branch and am helpless as I fall to the ground. I try to scream, desperately looking around for help, any help. I screw up my eyes trying to push back the river of tears that threaten to fall. I won't let them see me cry. I will die with dignity. I can feel the hot breath of the mutated dogs over me. I let out a yelp. I can't help it. I can't stop. I carry on making horrible wailing sounds as more and more of the Capitols mutts join in the fun of killing me. Why won't they let me die quickly?! Why prolong it?! I just want it to be over. I open my eyes to find that the Mutts have transformed into the dead tributes. All of them. Cato, Glimmer, Foxface even little Rue, snarling over me , taunting me. I scream myself awake.

I sit up, gasping for air, trying to get a grip on my surroundings. The train, I'm on the train, I'm okay. It was just another nightmare. Just another nightmare, I'm okay. I untangle myself from the silky capitol bed sheets and stumble into the small bathroom to the side of my room. I lean over the sink and throw some of water over my face. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I don't see myself anymore. My eyes look dead except for the glint of terror left over from my nightmare. I cast a glance towards the clock on the wall. 4am. I should try to get back to sleep but I know the nightmares will just start again, so I decide against it. I can never fall asleep again anyway.

I quickly put my hair into its signature braid and find some clothes to slip on. This proves to be quite a task, as the only clothes I have on the train are the ones the Capitol and Cinna provide me. I stay away from the freakish Capitol ones and opt for Cinnas more watered down versions. I pull on the black leggings and oversized green jumper while silently thanking Cinna for making such comfy clothes. I sneak out of my room, trying to be as quiet as I can. The last thing I need is to bump into Effie and have her squawk at me about my lack of 'beauty sleep'. The hallway's clear, thankfully. I have no idea where I want to go – no idea where I'm even allowed to go.

I end up just aimlessly wandering around the train for a while until I spot somebody in one of the living compartments, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs near one of the windows. Peeta. His shoulders are hunched over, as if he's got the weight of the world on them. Well, I guess he has. Or at least half of it, the other half placed firmly on mine. We're trying desperately to keep the uprisings at bay, but we know that we're not fooling anyone with our star crossed lovers act. We dread to think of what Snow will do to us – or worse, our families and friends – if we fail.

I feel like I'm intruding on Peetas privacy, standing here without him knowing. I'm trying to decide if I should talk to him or just leave him alone when he pipes up.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I didn't even know he'd noticed me. Well, I never do. He looks towards me and I note that his eyes are bloodshot. He's been crying. I suddenly feel guilty. I don't really know why…Maybe the fact that I hadn't fully realized that I wasn't the only one having nightmares, haunted by the memories and terrified of the future. I shake my head, gently, answering his question. He nods over to a chair next to him, which is identical to the one he's sitting in, indicating for me to sit down. I nod and silently make my way next to him.

"How about you?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Couldn't sleep?"

Pain briefly flashes over his eyes as he shakes his head.

"To be honest, I haven't tried to sleep for the past few days. The nightmares, Katniss….They appear whenever I close my eyes, even for just a second…I-I can't…" His voice wavers off and he looks down at the floor again. I want to comfort him, to tell him it's okay to have the nightmares, that I do too…But I'm no good with my words, so I just slip my hand into one of his, hoping it'll soothe him. He looks up again and offers me a small smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. The look in his eyes is startling familiar and I realize it's the same look I noticed in mine before. Both our eyes look dead.

"Are you able to sleep?" He asks.

"Not really." I admit. I don't want to go into the nightmare matter. Not when I'm awake.

"Oh…" It's obvious from his voice that he knows. He knows about the nightmares that plague me. Because he's plagued with them also. I'm aware of his thumb gently moving back and forth on my hand. It's such a simple gesture but it brings a wave of emotions over me. I haven't been this close to Peeta since the arena. I mean, yes, we've have had to kiss countless times for the cameras on this victory tour, but none of them felt real. This does. This is private. This is two broken people trying to comfort each other. I'm also shocked to realize how much I've truly missed Peeta.

The next night I awake screaming once again, this time from a nightmare of watching Rue die again and again and me powerless to stop it. But this time I don't wake up on my own. I wake to find Peetas strong arms wrapped around me, comforting me just as they did back in the arena. When I had first suggested that he sleep in my room, he had politely refused. I didn't take no for an answer though. I practically begged him, arguing that it would be innocent and that it would only be to ward of the others nightmares. He eventually agreed. We're the gossip of the train but we don't care. We can finally sleep safe in each other's arms. Obviously the nightmares still haunt our minds…But when we eventually wake the other manages to convince us it was just a nightmare.

I can finally fall asleep again after the nightmares, wrapped up in Peetas arms. Safe. At least for a little while.


End file.
